A communication among a plurality of MOBILE STATIONS UE is performed through a radio access network apparatus, a core network apparatus or the like in a cellular mobile communication system in Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) system, Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or the like.